A large number of prior art references relating to devices for lifting the wheels of small vehicles have been identified. Vehicle towing embodiments are also related to the present invention since towing also involves raising the front wheels of the automobiles and securing them against falling out or moving.
Many of the prior art devices provide means for towing that require more lengthy and complex setup steps than to simply lift the vehicle wheels. A key difference between the lifting devices of the prior art references is the use of incline ramps for bracing and transporting the wheels of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,434,607 is directed to an improvement in an automobile towing device which includes a support means for rigid attachment to the rear of the towing vehicle and receiving means for receiving a part of a towed vehicle, the receiving means includes a rotatable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,303 is for a repositionable lift apparatus constructed of a boom pivoted at one end near the upper end of a post. The other end of the boom pivotally supports a platform and a power cylinder is provided to pivot the boom to raise its other end from a loading position to a working position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,629 describes a wheel lift towing apparatus for mounting on the rear end of a tow truck or other towing vehicle for engaging the wheels of an immobilized vehicle to be towed. A rearwardly extending boom assembly is mounted at the rear end of the tow truck. Wheel lift carriages are mounted on the free end of the boom assembly for engaging the wheels of the immobilized vehicle for lifting the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,423 provides for a lift for raising or tilting a small vehicle such as a riding lawn mower including first and second ramps. The ramps each include an angled portion connected to a horizontal portion in turn connected to a vertical portion. The ramps are held by legs which extend from the vertical portion and which in the preferred form are removably pivotably mounted for ease of assembly and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,196 relates to lift forks for use in lifting equipment such as utility vehicles (e.g., three-wheeled commercial mowers, four-wheeled vehicles, outdoor power equipment, etc.) for inspection, servicing and repair purposes. The lift forks are attachable to tool bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,160 refers to a wheel engaging vehicle lift for raising a vehicle relative to the ground and for supporting the vehicle in a raised position includes first and second support columns standing vertically upward from the ground. A first carriage is movably attached to the first support column and a second carriage is movably attached to the second support column. A first pair of arms extend away from the first carriage and a second pair of arms extend away from the second carriage, wherein the first and second pairs of arms are each rotatable about a substantially vertical axis proximate to a first end of the arms. A wheel engaging adapter may be removably secured proximate to an opposite end of the first and second pairs of arms, wherein the adapters are each rotatable about a substantially vertical axis proximate to the second end. The structure of the invention enables a conventional two-post frame engaging lift to be easily and readily converted into a two-post wheel engaging vehicle lift, and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,188 relates to a towing apparatus for towing a disabled automobile. The towing apparatus includes an elongated boom having at each end portion a large rectangular aperture. A generally L-shaped wheel support member is also provided, having an elongated arm and a transverse wheel retainer forming an arcuate sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,997 is for a lifting apparatus for small vehicles, including a frame assembly, a pair of fabric webs attached to the frame assembly, and a pivotable lift assembly with a pair of spaced-apart wheel holders for receiving and securing the forward wheels of a vehicle such as a lawn or garden tractor, golf cart, or the like. To use the apparatus, the operator positions the wheels of the vehicle on the webs, operably positions the forward wheels in the wheel holders then drives the vehicle over the webs while the lift assembly pivots upwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,250 teaches a mobile appliance lift tool which includes a cart having a frame and a pair of legs. Each leg has a sleeve pivotally attaching the leg to an end of the frame. Each sleeve is adapted to travel up and down the leg to selectively move the frame between a substantially horizontal configuration and a substantially inclined configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,856 is for an apparatus for towing at least one wheeled vehicle that includes a frame including at least one generally vertically oriented support member and at least one generally horizontally oriented support member, the horizontal support member being at least partially hollow and formed with a ramp in a distal end thereof; a mounting arrangement for selectively mounting the frame to a towing vehicle; a vehicle support assembly for receiving and holding a vehicle tire, including at least one generally curved forward tire support member mounted to the horizontal frame member, and a rear support assembly, the rear support assembly including a generally L-shaped frame and a generally curved aft tire support member for removable telescopic engagement with the horizontal support member; and a lifting assembly for moving the vehicle support assembly generally vertically between a first position for loading a vehicle and a second position for towing a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,627 relates to a lift and support structure for a lawn tractor which includes a frame with a center lift member secured to and separating a pair of wheel support members. Ramps are secured to the wheel support members to permit the front or rear wheels of the lawn tractor to be rolled onto or off of the lift and support structure. The center lift member is elevated above the wheel support members to permit a floor jack or other lifting mechanisms to be placed under the lift and support structure.